Bloody Angel
by Locks N Keys
Summary: Hello there! So, here is my new story about a girl who discovers a new powers within her. Toshiro and Hiyori are helping her to restore her powers and memories of the past. Hope you like it! Pls review.
1. The Fun Danger

_**Victoria Evans is a regular teenage girl. Or she thought she was. Victoria was taken away by Hiyori Sarugaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya to the Soul Society; she was told that she was an Angel of Darkness and that she has powers even stronger than a Soul Reaper Captain's. All she needs to do is to awaken her new powers.**_

I woke up at a sound that sounded like a cow dying. (But it turned out it was just my little brother, no worries.) I glanced at my clock. 4:27 am. Ugh. It's just a potty training, why does he have to be so loud?

I tried to go back to sleep, with successfully no success. You're probably wondering what that meant; (you would get it if you didn't have a brain of a potato. Yes, potatoes do have brains.) It's just the way I speak. Don't make fun of me, please.

I went to the backyard to get some fresh air since it smelled like poop in our house, thanks to my little brother. I glanced around the dark backyard; I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black. I started walking again after my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I always liked it here; it's always peaceful and poop-free.

I climbed to my tree house. It's my private little place; I come here when I'm mad or when I just don't want to stay at my house. I opened the window in the ceiling and made myself comfortable in my sleeping bag. All I want right now is to look at the stars. They're so pretty…

I woke up again to see that the sun is up. I'm officially blind. My ceiling window is open and the sun is coming through. I CAN'T SEE!

Note to self: NEVER leave the ceiling window open when feeling sleepy, because the sun is going to hurt like hell in the morning, and I'm going to end up blind.

I get out of my sleeping bag, fold it, and put it away. I got out of the door, and climbed down my tree house. Something caught my foot and I let go and fell.

"OUCH! That hurts like hell! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!" I screamed.

Apparently, no one heard me except for the neighbors. Since my family has heavy sleep, especially my sister; alarm clocks never work with her no matter how loud they were. So instead, I punch and kick her to wake her up. She never actually wakes up even with that (but one could only dream) so I have my final choice, and it's to spill water on her.

Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Victoria Evans; I'm originally from the United States, but both my parents met here in Japan when they were on vacation and fell madly in love . . . figure out the rest. Eventually, they decided since it's the first place the met in, they should live here; it was a last minute decision. So here I am, living in Tokyo, Japan. I'm not exactly Japanese, but I consider myself a Japanese schoolgirl. I'm 15 years, 7 months, 15 days, 58 minutes, 37 seconds old. You may think I'm weird that I set my clock counting down until my birthday, but I can't wait to be 16!

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put on my school uniform, brushed my hair, and headed downstairs. The smell of breakfast filled my lungs. Pancakes, eggs, and tea; that's what my parents eat.

"Good morning!" I said.

"Good morning honey," Mom said.

"Good morning sweetheart," Dad said.

"Good morning dipstick," My sister Abigail said.

"Good morrrrning! Hehehaha," My brother Alex said.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and started eating. Halfway through the meal, I heard a loud scream. I hurried outside and saw the sky tear up with a sound of a zipper. Then a very large hollow appeared. At almost the same time, a Shinigami appeared and drew his sword.

The Shinigami and the Hollow were fighting intensely. I knew that I should help, but the fight was so fascinating I couldn't help but stare. Finally, the Shinigami sliced the Hollow in half and the Hollow disappeared with no trace that I thought it was all a dream.

I started to run to the Shinigami, but I was too late, because the Shinigami was already gone.

I went back to my house and grabbed my school bag and headed to school. On my way to school, I spotted a gate that I've never seen before. I ran to the gate.

It's locked.

I'm curious to see what's inside, so I kept looking for a way in. There was a lot of hidden buttons behind a tree. I didn't know which one I should press, so I pressed all of them. There was a lot of noises at the beginning, but finally the gate opened and a robotic voice said, "Welcome," I did the only thing that I would do, and it's to get inside.

You see, I'm not the kind of girl who shies away, and certainly not the kind of girl who thinks she's gonna get kidnapped when she goes to a place she's never been before. So all I did was walk.

I heard weird noises, a sound of footsteps, then silence.

A hand was on my mouth, and another was around my waist. I tried to use my ninja skills and kick whoever was holding me, but I was too slow.

Someone was dragging me to a dark place. After that, all I remember was a very bright light that I couldn't open my eyes, and that's when someone knocked me unconscious.

I woke up at the sound of people talking. I realized after a moment that the noise wasn't like a cow dying, and it doesn't smell like poop. I'm not at home, and this is the first time I actually hope to smell poop to tell me that I'm at home.

Suddenly, everything that happened came back to me and I remembered. There's a 15000% chance that I'm in danger, but I can't move my feet one inch. My wrists and ankles were tied. My only left weapon is my loud scream.

"Who are you? Let me go! Let me go! I know how to use a stick and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled.

After a moment, I realized that I don't have a stick, and my limbs are bound. I'm completely helpless.

A guy came in the room; he was holding a stick.

"Hey, the stick was my idea! Copycat!" I said.

"Shut up, will ya?"

"NO! Where am I?"

"Well, that's what you get when you try to invade our property. How'd you find the gate anyway?"

"I just found it, okay? Now, can you please bother telling me your name," I said a little bit too harshly.

"I'm Shinji Hirako. Nice to meet you," he extended his hand and I just looked at him expectantly. "Sorry, I can't shake your hands," I said. He looked at me, seeming hurt.

"Why?"

"Because my arms are bound, you nitwit!" I said.

"Oh, sorry about that, it's just our security routine," he said while untying my limbs.

A little girl came in; she just looked at me like I'm some crazy girl who needs rehab.

"Why did you untie her?" the girl asked Shinji.

"She seemed hurt," Shinji said.

"She's supposed to be hurt, you dumbass!" the girl said while throwing her flip-flop in his face; after a moment of looking at me her eyes widened, "it's her," she mumbled to herself that I'm pretty sure Shinji couldn't hear her.

"Sorry. Oh, this is Hiyori Sarugaki, by the way," Shinji said, then whispered loudly to Hiyori, "at least give her a warm welcome!"

"Nice to meet you," Hiyori said, seeming very distracted. She was looking at me so intensely that I feel she's looking right through me.

Wow, I'm feeling warm already.

Hiyori covered my mouth with a napkin; there was something on it that smelled good, and that's when I blacked out.

I woke up again feeling dizzy, my vision is blurry and I can't make out the faces of the people around me.

Ugh… I hate this! What's going on?

MOMMY!

THUMP!

I was thrown on the ground face-first.

"Damn! That hurts!"

No one answered. Finally, my vision cleared and I saw Hiyori in a Shinigami robe with a guy I've never seen before, but he was obviously a Shinigami because he was wearing the robe. Now, you must be wondering about why I know of the existence of Shinigamis. Well, all I can say is that I have a friend named Rukia Kuchki who is a Shinigami.

I tried to get up on my feet but it was hard because my ankles and wrists were tied. I looked up and I saw the Shinigami more clearly.

Silver hair and turquoise eyes. His eyes were the kind of eyes that when you look at them you feel mesmerized. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's a little kid, but I know that at least he's a hundred years old. Shinigamis are immortals, so they never age.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya; squad ten captain," he said so confidently. A captain? Now that's funny.

"Umm… Excuse me, but where are you taking me? And what do you want from me?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to the soul society. I've got a report from the Department of Research and Development that you are not just a human being. You are a combination of an angel spirit and a hollow. We now call them angels of darkness."

What the hell is he talking about? Yeah definitely, I'm an angel of the night… or whatever he just called me.

A gate appeared out of nowhere and we started walking toward it. I don't know what to do, so I just followed. Besides, I'm kinda curious about the angel and hollow thing that he was talking about. I can't believe the fact that I'm not human. If I'm not human, then my parents can't be human too. If that's the case, then they're probably on their way to the soul society too.

We walked in silence until we reached another gate. I stepped through the gate into a whole new world that I never could've imagined existed.

"Is this the soul society?"

"Yes."

We walked into a huge building marked 'the Department of Research and Development'. A guy with a very weird and inhuman face appeared.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you. Now, where do we start? Hiyori, would you please bring her here? I need to test her," the weird faced guy said. I completely forgot that Hiyori was here. Wait, what is Hiyori doing here anyway? I didn't see her in a Shinigami robe when I first met her with Shinji. I didn't question it though; I was so fascinated by what I'm seeing at the moment.

Hiyori lifted me so effortlessly that I screamed.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shut up!" She grinned at me after a moment then pinched me really hard. I tried not to scream and I succeeded. She's really strong.

"Okay, now can you please bother telling me what am I doing here? And what do you mean by 'Angel of the Night'?"

"It's called the Angels of Darkness, and like I said, you're an angel of darkness; which is an angel spirit combined with that of a hollow," Toshiro said.

"Okay, and what do you want from me?"

"Good question. Your kind is very rare, and I never had a good luck before to do an experiment. You were an angel once, but somehow the Sora no Shi was released and opened the boundary between your soul and a hollow's," the weird faced guy said.

"What's a Sora no Shi?"

"A Sora no Shi is a huge sphere that connects the spiritual pressure of an angel to that of a hollow. You are the last of your kind, and I didn't want to waste the opportunity to discover your powers."

"Wait, so I have powers?"

"Of course. The angels used to kill hollows more than a trillion years ago. Although Shinigamis never associated with them, they were still grateful."

"So what happened to them?"

"War between them and hollows. Hollows wanted revenge for all the hollows that were killed by angels. Unfortunately, they were well trained that they defeated the angels and just a few survived. Including you."

"Wait, so are you saying that I've fought in this battle? But you said that that was more than a trillion years ago. It's impossible for me to be alive back then."

"Victoria, you were the hero of that battle even though the angels were defeated. Your pictures are in all the history books that we teach Shinigami students in the Soul Society today. Your name was Yuuki Sato. Keisuke Urahara developed the Sora no Shi, he thought that he was helping the angels and the hollows by trying to make them friends and not enemies; he didn't know that it'll turn out to be a total disaster. Enough talking for now. Let's get to work!"

I was carried by two strange men that were as strange as the weird faced guy. They put something on my head that made me feel sleepy. I wanted to protest. I can't trust these people. What are they going to do with me? Dissect me? But he said that I'm rare so that means he wanted to keep me alive. All I can do now is stare. I can't move my limbs and I'm starting to feel dizzy. It's not the time yet, I have so many questions…

I can't see anything now. It's like I've been sucked into another world. A world of darkness.


	2. Shattering Glass

_**Victoria wakes up once again to hear that someone was chasing after her, and that she has to run away. Her powers are not any kind of powers. Her enemies are targeting her. Just like a cat targeting its prey… or whatever the expression is…**_

I've been swallowed into a whole new world. I'm just floating inside a black sphere. I don't know what's going on, and the thing is, I'm not feeling the slightest bit scared… not that I'm ever scared. It feels oddly comfortable, it's like I belong here.

"Hello?"

My voice echoed. It seems impossible, because there aren't any walls for the voice to bounce off of. Though it's kinda fun, it's like I'm singing in the shower.

"Olala! Hello-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o"

All of a sudden I feel a shock, and then I snap back to reality. No more singing in the shower for now.

"Are you feeling alright?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, but what was that? What happened just now?"

"Actually, it wasn't just now. You were asleep for a week."

"A what?"

"This is the exact time you need to awaken your powers, Victoria."

"But… how do I use them?"

"Do you remember when you said that you can use a stick?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"Your skill is mostly using sticks, but not ordinary ones; there are some special ones that angels use. These Satikkus are basically the same as our Zanpaktou. It even has a Bankai. You see, Shinigamis and angels are like… cousins, I suppose. So our abilities are almost the same. Except that angels of darkness are stronger. Anyway, our first goal is to restore your memories. You should remember your Satikku's name by now."

"Yami no Yume," I said. Though I don't know where I got that name from.

"Excellent! That's you Satikku's name," Said the weird faced guy.

"My… Satikku?"

"Yes, yes indeed."

The Weird Faced Guy inserted something in my mouth that I didn't have time to pull away.

I felt something weird inside me. I don't know what it is. I'm not really used to having powers. I'm not used to being special, especially if I'm the last of my kind.

"Now, we need to train you. We'll start with an ordinary stick-" the Weird Faced Guy was interrupted with a shout from his Lieutenant.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! I've got a report that they knew Victoria is alive, and now they're after her," said Nemu Kurotsuchi.

From what I've heard, Nemu was created by captain Kurotsuchi aka The Weird Faced Guy. Despite the fact that he always mistreats her, she's always loyal to him. Captain Kurostuchi was created the same way he created her, therefore the same blood flows within them. I've also noticed that they have the same interests.

I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that I've just heard Nemu say that I'm in danger and I'm not showing the slightest reaction for it. I don't know actually, I think it's the thing he made me drink the first minute I woke up.

"Why are we running?"

"Didn't you hear it? You're in danger dumbass!" Hiyori said.

"I'm afraid we have to take you far away as possible. We can't afford losing you again," Toshiro said.

"Losing me… again?"

"I'll explain it later. Now keep running as fast as you can."

I didn't know what to do except for running, and I didn't know what to think except of Toshiro's mesmerizing eyes or Hiyori's always-frowning face.

There're secrets behind my past that _**I**_ don't even know about. I don't know how to feel, my life was all a lie. I was never a human, and I was never normal. Though I've noticed that I was never normal fifteen years ago, but still… you get the point.

What about my parents? Are they Angels of Darkness too? But they can't be, because they said I'm the last of my kind. How was I created? I can't believe I'm questioning this but… Are my parents my real parents? If so, did they notice anything abnormal about me? Did they ever think that I might not be human? That I'm immortal?

I turned my face and saw that Toshiro was staring at me.

"Don't you worry," his expression softened, "everything is going to be okay. I'll do anything to make sure you're alright."

He took my hand and it's like we were running at the speed of light. I looked at him, but didn't know what to say.

"It's called Flash Step, and you're right, we _are_ running at the speed of light."

Hiyori was following closely behind but didn't say anything. It's unusual. She seems deep in thought, like there's something she's hiding; something that she knows will shatter my whole life into small pieces…

Just like broken glass.

_***Hears shattering noise***_

_**Victoria: What the…?**_

_**Hiyori: Ironic, eh?**_


	3. Missing My Life

I was running like there was no tomorrow. I was running like… like… I don't know but you get the point. Occasionally, Toshiro takes my hand for a Flash Step or Hiyori glares at me like I'm some filthy animal. I can't stop worrying about my mother, father, sister, and brother, that's if they _were_ my real family. I wonder if they're worried about me. Are they looking for me now?

All of a sudden the memory of the day I ended up in this situation played in my mind like a movie without sound. I woke up that day, not knowing that I might actually be immortal, that who I thought were my parents might not actually be my parents. I always thought of myself as a very, very different person from all the others, but not _that _different. I remember when I woke up at the sound of my brother when he was potty-training. I remember when I groaned at him, but now, I long to hear his yell, and even smell the poop. I would do anything to go back in time, to never be curious to enter that stupid gate. But will I live normally if all of this never happened? Will I restore my powers and memories even if I didn't know about them? How will I react? I don't even know what a normal life is anymore. I wish I could be like Hannah Montana, to have a double life. But not wear a stupid wig and go sing, instead, be whatever I am now, but still live a normal life with my family. I wonder if I'll ever see my sister Abby again, or my brother Alex, or mom, or dad…

I can't take this anymore. I didn't know that morning when I left my house for school that that was goodbye. I was heading for destiny without even knowing it.

I'm an Angel of Darkness… An Angel of Darkness… How am I even supposed to react to that? Should I be scared? Happy? Sad? Nervous? I don't know anything anymore.

"Victoria, are you alright?" Toshiro snapped me out of my endless thoughts.

"Y-yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe just maybe you were staring at him the whole time?" Hiyori said.

I just realized that I was staring at Toshiro when I was thinking….the whole time. Now that's embarrassing.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I-"

"It's okay, it's no big deal," Toshiro said.

"Now on you're on her side? What did she do to deserve the honor?"

"I'm on nobody's side, okay? Stop talking and let's just keep running. We don't have all the time in the world, you know?"

Hiyori groaned and just kept running without any other word.

"Yori, I-"

"Don't call me Yori! Second thought, it's kinda cool."

"Okaaay. Yori, listen, I didn't mean to make all these troubles. I'm really sorry, okay?"

"Well, you did anyway. I wish I could go back in time and never found you. I hate to admit, you were too important to miss."

_I would want to go back in time more than you do, you nitwit! Can't you see that I'm still adjusting to the fact that I might not live a normal life again? I can't do this! At least you know your destiny, but I don't! My future is unclear. I feel so lost! And you say that _you_ want to go back in time? What am I for you anyway?_ I wanted to yell at her, but why should I brother? She has a brain of a squirrel. She would never understand. Nobody will.

Toshiro's grip tightened. I feel something. Something's coming. That's when I hear a piercing scream that is unmistakably a hollow's.

_Why do you have to come _now_? _

Hiyroi drew her sword and so did Toshiro. The hollow appeared and they both sliced it in half; it disappeared without a trace, just like the time I saw that Shinigami and Hollow outside my house. I couldn't see the Shinigami clearly that day. But I remember the orange hair. Was it… Ichigo? I never thought about this twice but, now I know. I'm pretty sure it was him. He was with Rukia when I first met her at the school yard. They were both surprised that I could see them, and that was when I knew of the existence of Shinigamis.

"Will I ever be able to do that?" I asked.

"Of course. Like I told you, you have twice the power of a Shinigami captain. All you need to do is to awaken your powers, but you have to be patient, because it's going to take quite a while."

I don't mind that even if I never was patient in my life. I have to get used to some things from now on. This is my new life right now, and there's no turning back.

I saw Yori heading back.

"We have to turn back. We're on the wrong track."

_***Drops pen on purpose* **_

_***Toshiro picks up pen***_

_**Victoria: Hey! That's mine, you filthy thief! Didn't your parents ever teach it's not appropriate to steal?**_

_**Toshiro: …. :/**_


	4. Cup of Water

Running… Running… Running…

That's all I'm doing right now. I can't think of anything. All I'm focusing on right now is running for my life.

Hiyori and Toshiro are on either side of me. They're both holding my hand to run at the speed of light. I'm running as if my life depends on it… well, actually my life_ does_ depend on this.

All of a sudden Toshiro and Hiyori stopped. I looked up and saw a huge cave with a huge tree right next to it. I can tell we're deep into the forest. We're basically in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are," Toshiro said. "We're finally here after all this running. We've been running for almost 5 days."

"Wow, this… this is huge!" I said.

"This is going to be your training ground. Hiyori and I will be training you and help you restore your powers."

We walked inside the cave. Honestly, I didn't even know what to expect inside. But now that I am inside… I don't even know what to say…. It's beautiful!

It has all kinds of things you'd expect to take when you're going to fight.

"Here, we're using this for now," Toshiro gave me a wooden stick. "Show me what you got."

"Okay."

"I'm going to attack first of you don't make your move."

"Oh.. right."

I attacked, but I was holding back. I wasn't giving it all I've got. Toshiro dodged the attack effortlessly.

"That's it?"

"No, I was kinda holding back. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Here's a lesson: Never hold back on your opponent. Your goal is to defeat your opponent, and not be scared if you hurt him. You gotta give it all you've got. Your goal is to **win**."

His words echoed in my mind. I feel like I've heard these words before. His words, this place all seemed familiar somehow.

Toshiro smiled. "Yes Victoria, you've been trained here before," Toshiro said as if reading my mind. "That's mainly the reason I chose to bring you here. It's the easiest way to restore your memories. Angels of Darkness trained here for their big battle against the hollows, they knew they were coming, but they didn't think it would be too soon."

I attacked Toshiro again, this time without holding back. Now I decided to give it all I've got. My attack was fast enough that Toshiro didn't have enough time to dodge it. The first attack landed on his head and the second on his leg to trip him, then I put my foot on his chest when he was on the ground.

"Impressive. It's my fault though, I let my guard down."

"Let me do the honors, Toshiro," Hiyori said.

"Sure, but don't be so hard on her. She still didn't get her power back."

Hiyori took a stick and pointed it at me, and then she attacked. I dodged her attack then hit her stomach with the stick and tripped her the way I tripped Toshiro, but a little bit harder. Then I stood over her with my stick over her chest, as if I'm staking a vampire. Hiyori looked at me, confused, then she grinned.

"Nice! Who taught you this?"

"Nobody, I used to play with wooden sticks a lot when I was a kid though, so I know some moves," I said.

We spent the rest of the day training, sometimes with Toshiro and sometimes with Hiyori. I got only an hour to rest, but that was enough. I enjoyed every minute of my training, and I never wanted to stop.

"You improved very much in 12 hours. You'll get your powers back in no time."

These words made my day. I felt like I was destined to fight. This is my future.

As an Angel of Darkness.

I went to sleep. There was a huge room in the back of the humongous cave. We all cuddled in our cozy sleeping bags after we ate dinner.

I am ready for tomorrow's training already.

_***Guy knocks door***_

_**Guy: Hello, would you like to donate for the local primary school's pool?**_

_***Brings glass full of water***_

_**Victoria: Here you go!**_

_**Hiyori: *mumbles* Dumbass…**_


	5. Sleeping Like a Baby

Training… Training… Training…

I've been training for the past 2 weeks. Sometimes I stop suddenly that Toshiro keeps shaking me… and I don't mean just shaking me, because sometimes I'm so deep into my thoughts that he has to throw me to the ground or spill water on me. They're not actually thoughts, they're memories. These are the memories they've been talking about all along, memories of my past life as an Angel and an Angel of Darkness. The flash backs just come to me so randomly of random moments I've lived in the past, and every time I remember something the memories seem to take me away with them, as if I'm living the past. For example, I remembered a time when I was swimming in a river with a guy and a girl, apparently they were my best friends because I've seen them in almost all my memories, but I still don't know who they were, not quite yet anyway.

"Are you okay?" Toshiro asks, "You seem distracted lately."

"Y-y-yes. Of course!"

"Let's get to practice dumbo, we don't have all the time in the world," Hiyori says, "Seriously, I don't have time for you."

I've really missed Hiyori's comments, she's been practicing with me for the past 5 days without saying a word; it kind of… is concerned me the right word?

"Now, let's get to the serious part. Victoria, here's your Sutikku," Toshiro hands me only the most beautiful stick I've ever seen, "I know, it's special. You were one of the most important members of your kind, and you of course you were the most powerful… well… almost."

"What do you mean 'almost'?"

"Well, you see… there was this girl who was… sort of… your enemy, you always competed against her, but you almost always lost," Toshiro explains nervously, as if it's something really disturbing to say, "Do you remember anything like that?"

"You know Shiro? I'm just wondering… how do you know so much about my past? Were you alive back then? Did I know you?"

"Yes, I was alive. But as a little child."

"You're basically _are_ a little child now, so it's no difference," I said.

"I am NOT a little child!" Toshiro drew his Zanpaktou, "understand?"

I drew my Sutikku, this is a fun way of practicing, especially when my little Toshi is raging at me. I dodged his first attack. Then, I simply used my version of Flash Step and ended up behind him, then I used my Sutikku to hit his elbow, then his back.

He lies there on the floor, looking at me with wide eyes. "You've improved so much."

"Why don't you use your full power on me?" I said in a mocking-tone, "I hate it when you hold back when you're fighting me."

"Are you crazy? You're not ready!"

"Oh come on, my little Shiro."

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"

"My little Shiro!"

"We've been through this many times! I'm Captain Hitsugaya to YOU!"

"Ugh. Alright, alright, captain Hitsugaya. It's just me though, why do we have to be so formal?"

"Because I'm one of the captains of the thirteen court guard squads and you should respect that!"

"I heard that you hated Shinigami school when you were… umm… _little_." I said while trying to stifle a laugh, "how ironic for you to be a captain… don't you think?"

"How did you…!" Toshiro says, but he considers it after a moment, "I believe it's none of your concerns, now, let's get back to work."

"Hai Hai Captain!"

I've practiced week by days, days by hours, hours by minutes, minutes by seconds, and seconds by moments. Now I almost remember everything of my past life. I know how to use my Sutikku properly by now, and I know how to 'release' it by calling its name, 'Yami no Yume', which means 'Dreams of Darkness'. I'm currently working on my Bankai, which is so frickin' hard! I'm not even kidding. My Sutikku is trying to 'communicate' with me. It's trying to help me achieve my Bankai. But I don't seem to work it out. My Little Shiro practiced with me so hard for the past 2 months. I think I'm ready for battle. The battle against Hollows all over again. Well, actually… it's against Arrancars. But to me it's no difference, my goal is to defeat them.

Every now and then I get flash backs of my past life and my current life families. In my past life, my mom was called Ayame and my dad was called Hiroshi. I had a sister and a brother, Chika and Botan. I was the youngest and my brother was the oldest. I remember the time when we used to play hide and go seek. I was only 7 and I was tiny, so I squeeze between spaces easily; it's impossible to find me.

"What about my family now? Are they my real parents?" I blurted out one day.

"No… you were one of the few survivors… and well, we couldn't risk losing your kind, so we kind of did a ceremony, I suppose. We erased you from existence, but you were to come back a trillion years later."

"Oh… so, they're not my parents," I said, I'm trying to believe that my parents aren't actually my parents, do they even know? How did I even end up with them? "Where's Yori then? I didn't see her in a while, I know it's rude of me to forget about her, but…"

"She's with your 'sister'."

"You mean… Abby?"

"Yes, she's an Angel of Darkness… just like you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? How could I have not known all this time?"

"We… didn't want you to know too early… we wanted you to focus on your training, and not worry about each other. And apparently, Hiyori seems to like Abigail better than she likes you."

I threw my pillow at him. "Shut up," I said, for some reason, I felt kinda…hurt. Why do I even care anyway? "Hmm…I can tell she likes you better than everyone, _captain_, that's why she always compliments your height."

"Why you…!" Now he is the one who threw his pillow at me.

"So it's official, huh?" He looked at me, confused. "PILLOW FIGHT!" I explained.

We started throwing pillows at each other. It was a good way to get my mind off things. And it's always fun to irritate him.

_**Hiyori: Ahhh! I slept like a baby last night.**_

_**Victoria: Yeah… waking up every 3 hours crying for food… you're right. :/**_


	6. Ulquiorra and Tickles

The battle has begun.

And I don't just mean the battle between me and Hiyori, because it started the first time we met. But I mean the real battle with the Arrancars.

I gotta admit; they're pretty strong, but not strong enough.

I killed a bunch of them in one strike. They weren't trained. Apparently, the first ones who arrived are the newest ones, so they're definitely not strong enough. But the second group of Arrancars was really strong, because they were the Espada. I had to release my Yame no Yume in order to defeat one of them, but it wasn't easy. I have a lot of wounds, but I'm not giving up… not at all.

I'm injured so badly. Another Espada decided to fight me; it's probably because he wants revenge for the Espada I killed.

He released his Zanpaktou just like the one before, but his is very different.

I'm going to lose for sure.

No, I can't think like that. I'm going to defeat him. I will. I just need to believe in myself.

He attacked me, and I dodged his attack. Didn't I tell you that since I'm technically an angel I can fly? I don't mean just fly, I mean fly-to-the-space kind of fly. That's why it seemed so easy to jump high when I was in the world of the living; I thought I was just talented, but apparently not.

I released my Sutikku again.

"Howl, Yame no Yume!"

The Espada dodged my first attack effortlessly. I know some fighting techniques, but the question is, will they work on him?

"Huh. Is that all you've got? Pathetic… absolutely pathetic. You're like a puppet; I can crush you with one blow."

"Don't underestimate me!"

As I said these words, I realized that maybe he should underestimate me; I'm not even close to being equal to his strength, but I'm not giving up, and I'm now showing him my weakness.

My weakness is… embarrassing, I should say. Well, you see, I'm very ticklish, and sometimes I get out of control when someone tickles me. Toshiro and Hiyori don't know about his, and I'm certainly not planning to tell them, especially Hiyori, because she's going to use it for her advantage, and her advantage is never good for me.

Like now, as the Espada is coming closer to me, and when his fingers brush my skin lightly, I vibrate and try to control myself, the lightest touch is always the worst, it tickles like… like… like hell!

Maybe he noticed it already.

"Never think I'm ticklish, because I'm not. Don't even consider it!" I yelled. The Espada looked confused for a minute, and then he grinned at me.

"No, I never actually did, but now thanks to you, I know."

He inched closer and closer to me; I don't know what to do. He lifted his fingers, and then lightly, he touched my bare skin, and now he's running his hands up and down my arms. I used Flash Step and ended up on a tree branch. I just use Flash Step randomly, so I don't know where I'm going, I gotta work on that.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Well, you're irresistible. Sorry for not being able to _control myself_," he said the last words with a different tone.

I just realized that I don't know the name of the Espada, or the Espada I killed. I feel that I have to know the name of whom I'm about to kill so I can go brag about it.

"Please bother telling me your name."

"Oh sorry, I'm Ulquiorra, Espada number 4. Nice to meet you."

As soon as he said his name, I panicked. I've heard of this Espada; about how he's one of the strongest. I've also heard of his lack of humor. But I don't see that now, he's all about humor now. He's looking at me in a way that if I didn't know better, I'd think he's flirting with me. But a person can't flirt with the person he's about to kill, right?

"I would say it's nice to meet you too, but I don't feel like lying right now."

"Whatever, you have no chance of defeating me anyway."

I know.

"Oh really? Let's see about that!" I said instead.

I released my Suttiku again. Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"What… are you?"

"I'm an Angel of Darkness."

"Yeah right, those died millions of years ago, before my grandma was born."

"You… have a grandma? Really?"

"No, it's just an expression humans use to show how old something is."

"I lived in the world of the living for 15 years of my life, so maybe I know that better than you do. Still, sometimes it might be literal, not just an expression."

Ulquiorra seemed deep in thought. "An Angel of Darkness? That explains the stick she has, and how it possesses incredible powers that she can't even control, she doesn't even know how to use it properly, so I have the opportunity to finish her off. Hmm, let's see, I'll have to sneak up on her, and the only way is to tickle her, since that's her weakness." He was mumbling to himself.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know?"

Ulquiorra looked alarmed for a moment, but almost instantly he restored his emotionless mask.

"What do you want from me anyway? Do you want revenge for the Espada I killed?"

"What a foolish thing to say. I should thank you for killing him, he's a useless trash; I don't even know why Lord Aizen kept him for so long."

I didn't know that Espada hated each other. Anyway, I don't have time for thinking. Ulquiorra is trying to find an opening so he can tickle me. And then finish me off. Toshiro told me that he can block attacks in one hand, and almost any kind of attacks. He never overthinks what he has to do with his opponent, because he can always finish him off with one blow. But he's overthinking what he wants to do with me, so what does that mean?

I don't care about what it means now. What I care about is winning.


End file.
